


Sunburn

by icybluepenguin



Series: Prompt Experiments [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Sunburn, no mention of skin color, short but sweet, uv rays get us all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icybluepenguin/pseuds/icybluepenguin
Summary: Loki rubs aloe gel on his girlfriend when she gets a sunburn.  Based on a prompt from @MrsBlue, part of my prompt experiment to write something every week.





	Sunburn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBlue/gifts).



Too tender.

Too tight.

I swear I could feel the blood moving in my veins because with every beat of my heart my skin  _throbbed_.

I was keenly aware of how much my skin stretched and moved to do even the smallest tasks now.

Amazing stuff, skin.

I should have thought about that when I was at the beach.

“The air is too abrasive,” I groaned.  I hadn’t even moved and I felt like something was rubbing me raw.  I was naked- I could not stand anything on my body right now.  It hurt all over but my back was the worst.  

“I had no idea Midgardian skin was so fragile.”

I hissed as I shifted my weight more comfortably.  “What, Asgard’s sun doesn’t put out cancer-causing UV rays and try to fry you?  That must be nice.”

Loki’s hand hovered over my shoulder, then he snatched it back. “You are so hot, do you have a fever?”

I was radiating enough heat to warm a small apartment.  I could feel every wave coming off me.    “No fever.  Just a bad, bad, oh boy this is a bad one, sunburn.”  I carefully pointed to the cabinet under the sink.  “There’s a big bottle in there, it says ‘aloe’ on it.  Get that out for me and rub it on my back.  All over.”

Loki got the bottle out and squirted some gel on his hands.  As soon as he touched me, I let out a relieved sigh.  The gel was cool and slick, protecting me from the harsh air.

“Ohhh, that’s so nice and cold, thank you.”  All too soon, though, the gel warmed to the temperature of my skin.

“Cold helps?”  

Immediately I felt the air around us drop a few degrees.  Better than an air conditioner, Loki was.  I knew his hands would be tinged blue- not quite fully Jotun, but enough to make his body give off cold like mine was giving off heat.

“Oh yessssss.”  The gel was good, but the addition of Loki’s chill fingers soothing the inflammation was pure bliss.  “You’re better than a cold shower, mmm.”

“I have an idea.”

When I was completely slathered in aloe, Loki stripped down too- always a beautiful sight, with his long legs and incredible abs. The hint of blue under his normally pale skin made him look like marble.  He led me to the couch and sat down, patting his thigh.  I gingerly climbed into his lap, my scorching, tender back to his cool chest.  

“That’s so nice, can you make it just a bit colder?”

He did and I pressed back against him.  He was the perfect sunburn remedy.  Chill hands wrapped around my hips, his icy cheek resting on my head.

I reached for the remote.  “We’re watching Life of Brian again.  Executive decision.”

This was the best sunburn I’d ever had.


End file.
